


50 Fairy Tale Induced Drabbles

by Goddess_Althena



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Althena/pseuds/Goddess_Althena
Summary: A collection of random one-shots, the majority of which centralize around Usagi & Mamoru. Mainly snippets of romance, angst and fluff. Most can fit somewhere in the canon, but please note that they don't follow any coherent chronological order. Written using a prompt list from an old fairy tale themed challenge.





	1. illusions

**#1 – illusions**

Silent, I watch her as she stands there before me, beautiful in all her innocence, captivating and alluring, serene and elegant. Her heavily-lashed eyes are confused, disbelieving, uncertain. I feel the tender smile form on my face as I gaze at her, a warmth rushing through my body…a warmth I have not felt for what seems like a millennia. I cannot help but revel in the sensation, drinking it in like a man dying of thirst.

The sight of her soothes me, despite the variations in her appearance. I forget that she is much younger, untouched by the subtle distortion of time. Her features are still softened by youth, smooth and exquisite in their perfection. Her eyes yet harbour such depths of naïveté that it evokes a sharp pang of reminiscence to a much simpler time. She is not yet the Queen I now know, but she is all that I have longed for, the light to vanquish this plaguing darkness.

My eyes skim over her fuku, unused to the foreign garb that now adorns her slight form. Had she really worn this once…had she been a soldier like the rest of them? My attention shifts to the others for a moment, they seem the same; the only difference again lies in the great wealth of experience that separates them from then and now. I return my eyes to her, unable to be distracted for long.

My heart aches for her, my loneliness overwhelming me, and I entertain selfish thoughts. I want to take her from here, forget the overall purpose of the moment, and escape with this angel in my arms. She is real, alive, well and wonderful, and I want her to be mine. I want my beloved…but it is not to be. I must suppress my yearning and do what it is I came to do.

“Who are you?” Her words resound in the silence, and though threaded with uncertainty, her commanding tone envelops me in the nostalgic embrace of familiarity.

I smile again, taking pleasure in the sound of her voice. Yes, she is real…and I am just an illusion, in my world filled with illusions. Tainted by a deep sorrow, I know my smile fails to convey the joy I feel at her arrival. Will my response spark any such joy in her?

“My name is King Endymion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	2. kidnapped

**#2 - kidnapped  
**   
_Her furious blue eyes narrowed as her scowl deepened. Fists clenched at her sides, she let loose a frenzied tirade._  
  
“Who are you?”  
“Chiba Mamoru.”  
“Who do you serve?”  
“Tsukino Usagi.”  
  
_Her awestruck blue eyes widened as her mouth opened in a gasp. Hands grasping his lapels, she babbled out a string of praise._  
  
“Who are you?”  
“Tuxedo Kamen.”  
“Who do you serve?”  
“Sailor Moon.”  
  
_Her adoring blue eyes softened as her lips parted against his own. Hands running up to stroke his neck, she released a moan of pleasure._  
  
“Who are you?”  
“Prince Endymion.”  
“Who do you serve?”  
“Princess Serenity.”  
  
_Her terrified blue eyes closed as her lungs struggled for air. Hands clawing at his unrelenting grip, she mouthed a strangled scream._  
  
“Who are you?”  
“Endymion.”  
“Who do you serve?”  
“Beryl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	3. runaway

**#3 – runaway**  
  
I feel a warm tingle in the deep recesses of my mind, and I know what I will see when I look up. I’ve grown used to the sensation by now, it happens every time she’s nearby. My eyes find her right away; she’s running straight toward me, but before we collide she lifts her head and spots me.  
  
Her eyes widen with surprise and I see the tears. She’s been crying, why? I want to ask her, but she’s turning away from me before I can say any more than a quick greeting. I watch her run away, blinking as she disappears around the corner of a building.  
  
She doesn’t want to see me. She’s clearly upset. I should leave her in peace and continue on my way. These are all sound observations, but my feet are already in motion, and in just a few moments I find myself standing at the mouth of the alleyway looking down at her. She’s leaning against the wall, eyes on her feet. The hair that streams down from her odangos hides her expression. I speak without thinking. As usual.  
  
She turns her face away from me, but I catch the flash of indignation in her eyes. I’m always provoking her. I don’t know why. I just want to know what she’s thinking. Her blonde hair glimmers in the fading light of the late afternoon and a sudden desire to know what it feels like has my fingers twitching.  
  
She rounds on me then, and I blink in confusion until I realize I’ve offended her again. I’m not even sure what I’ve said. Whenever she’s around it’s as though there’s a complete disconnect between my mouth and my brain. I don’t mean to anger her, though I can’t help but notice that her tears are gone, her dry eyes likely due to the fierce outrage now burning within them. I’d rather see her angry than sad. Happy would be preferable of course, but I don’t seem able to elicit that particular emotion.  
  
She finishes telling me off and pushes her hand against me in a gentle shove before turning and walking away. My skin tingles in the spot where her hand made contact, despite the layers of clothing that separated her skin from mine. I watch her depart in a huff. She’s grumbling something underneath her breath about me as she stomps away. But she’s not crying.  
  
A smile curves my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	4. enchantments

**#4 - enchantments**

Usagi hopped down the hallway, balancing precariously on one foot as she finished pulling a sock onto the other. She was beyond late, and multi-tasking was an absolute must on mornings such as these…most mornings, really. Her sock in place, she flew through the kitchen doorway in search of a quick, portable snack that would appease her grumbling stomach without throwing her further behind schedule. Her mother was placing her father’s breakfast on the table, but he had yet to make an entrance. Bingo.

She darted to the table and pilfered a piece of toast from his plate when her mother’s back was turned. Intending to run back out just as quick, her eyes caught a glimpse of the morning newspaper and she stopped dead in her tracks. The front page sported a full colour photo of Sailor Moon above the fold, the headline read, ‘New Sailor Senshi Spotted! Who is Sailor Moon?’. She stared at the photo as her mouth dropped open in astonishment. How had someone gotten a photo of her?

“Trying to steal my breakfast again, are you?” Her father’s voice sounded in her ear and her shoulders tensed before she spun around. He was standing next to her, his eyes twinkling as he nodded to the piece of forgotten toast in her hand. She blushed and offered him the stolen snack, but he waved a dismissive hand and clucked his tongue. “I can afford to wait for another one,” he paused to tap the face of his watch with a knowing look, “but you can’t. Late as always.” Usagi felt the heat in her cheeks spread to her ears, and she lowered her head in shame as her father sat down at the table. “Best be on your way,” he told her, but a playful wink belied his reproachful tone.

Usagi turned to do just that, but then remembered the revealing photo. She grabbed for the newspaper just as her father was doing the same and their hands collided. He looked up at her, a touch of surprise in his eyes; she had never shown much interest in the news before today. “I’ll let you have the toast,” he said, brushing her hand away as he lifted the paper from the table, “but I’m keeping my newspaper.”

The breath caught in her throat, and she froze as he unfolded the front page. His brow furrowed then his eyes widened, and Usagi’s heart clenched painfully in her chest. “I don’t believe it…” her father murmured in a disbelieving tone, and Usagi knew then that her secret was out, and she had no idea how she would explain-

“Ikuko, have you seen this? They’ve got a picture on the front page of the Daily; another girl like that Sailor V. They’re calling her Sailor Moon.”

Usagi’s mother walked over and studied the photo over his shoulder. “Oh my, she looks awfully young…what does it say?”

Usagi watched as her parents pored over the news story and felt her heartbeat slow and her breathing return to normal. They didn’t see it. It was right in front of them and they didn’t see it. Relief came swift, easing the tightness in her shoulders and extinguishing the blaze of searing panic that had engulfed her mind only moments ago. Her secret was safe. As she turned to leave, a snippet of her parents’ conversation caught her attention, and she lingered in the doorway.

“Do you think she’s a copycat?” her mother asked.

“The way they’ve been sensationalizing that Sailor V lately, I wouldn’t doubt it,” her father replied. “It’s probably some silly, star-struck teenager out there playing dress up.”

“Her poor parents…I can only imagine what they’ll think when they see this.” Usagi choked down a wry snort, barely managing to suppress it.

“They should lock her in her room until she shows some sense,” her father announced, his tone indignant. “If she were my daughter…Usagi!” Usagi jumped and spun in the doorway to face her parents. Her father fixed her with a firm gaze, and she gulped. “Do you see this?” he asked, motioning to the photo of her on the front page. Her eyes darted between the incriminating image and her father’s face, and she imagined she closely resembled a deer caught in the headlights. “It looks as though this Sailor V nonsense has inspired a young girl to run around town playing make believe. If any of your friends start entertaining such notions I expect you to set them straight. These are dangerous situations that should be handled by the police, not teenage girls. Do you hear me?”

Usagi gave him a slow nod. “Yes, papa.”

***

Later that day she walked home from school, absorbed in thought. Luna padded along beside her. “Luna,” she asked, “how is it that my parents don’t recognize me when I’m Sailor Moon?” The question had been plaguing her all throughout the day. It was a relief to be sure, but she was also a little dismayed by her parents’ unexplained ignorance.

“Your transformation has many enchantments,” Luna replied. “One of which is a cloaking mechanism that prevents anyone who knows you from recognizing you when you are Sailor Moon, unless of course they already know.”

“Oh,” Usagi said. So the magic would protect her identity so long as she never told anyone her secret. The thought was less comforting than one might expect. Instead, she felt a wave of loneliness wash over her. Luna had said there would be other senshi, that they would find them soon, but until then she was on her own. Her thoughts turned to her only other ally. “What about Tuxedo Kamen?” she asked. “Can I tell him who I am?” Then he might do the same, and she was longing to see the face behind that mysterious mask.

“No, of course not!” Luna snapped, pulling Usagi from her momentary daydream. She looked down at the black cat and frowned. “You need to be cautious about revealing your identity; you can’t just go around telling whoever you please. We don’t know who he is, or even if he’s our ally, he could be-”

Luna’s voice cut off abruptly and Usagi blinked in surprise. Noticing that Luna’s gaze was fixed forward, Usagi turned her head to see what she was looking at. Or who, actually. It was him; the irritating guy she kept bumping into was walking straight toward her. She glanced around, but with a stone fence on one side and a busy street on the other, there was no avenue of escape. With nothing nearby to hide behind, she cast her eyes to the ground and hoped he’d walk by without noticing her. He didn’t. Of course.

“Odango atama, here you are again. I’m glad to see your shoes are on your feet today where they belong.”

She gritted her teeth at the aggravating nickname, clenching a fist at her side. “Why do you always call me that?” she huffed as she glared up at him. “I have a name, use it!”

He smirked down at her and hoisted his schoolbag over his shoulder. “But you haven’t told me what it is.”

She blinked and stood back. No, of course he didn’t know her name; she’d never given it to him. And why would she? He was always so rude; there was never any reason to introduce herself. Especially when he’d gone ahead and given her that infuriating moniker the first time they’d met. Why should she tell him her name? Luna was right; she needed to be selective about sharing her identity. She would gladly tell Tuxedo Kamen her name if he asked, but she had no intention of telling this arrogant jerk. “No,” she told him, turning up her nose, “I haven’t, and I don’t think I will.”

Unruffled by her imperious tone, his smirk persisted and his eyes twinkled. “Suit yourself, Odango,” he replied, sidestepping her. Unable to stop herself, Usagi turned to watch him go. He pivoted after a few steps, walking backward so he could face her as he called out, “For now, your true identity will have to remain a mystery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues _  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	5. masquerade

**#5 - masquerade**  
  
The music swelled below, a rousing composition that heavily favoured the strings, and she paused to stand behind a pillar near the top of the staircase so she could survey the ballroom without being seen. A multitude of couples rotated in small circles on the dance floor performing the familiar steps of a minuet. The women glimmered in their jewel toned gowns and from above the rainbow of full, swishing skirts reminded her of a colourful garden. She looked down at her own gown and frowned, fingering the pale chiffon skirt with dismay. She would prefer something more vibrant for a change, even a soft shade of pink would do; but tradition dictated that she wear white.  
  
Always white, a symbol of light and goodness, virtue and purity. White was innocent; it was safe, unsullied. White symbolized perfection. She’d always found it rather dull. Her life was white…most of it, at least. Not long ago she had discovered a whole new world of colour, and she had revelled in it. But fate had intervened, thrusting her back into the drab, white landscape of her previous existence, leeching the vivid hues from her day to day.  
  
She lifted the gold filigree mask to her face and tied the velveteen ribbon behind her head. Tonight’s masquerade might allow her to fade into the background and go unnoticed. She was in no mood to dance or revel; there was only one place that she wanted to be, and it was not here. Releasing a defeated sigh, she stepped out from behind the pillar and started down the steps, taking care to place a hand on the railing to avoid any chance of faltering on the polished marble. Before she reached the landing a hand clasped her wrist and her head swivelled to the left in surprise.  
  
Jet hair contrasted with a white pointed domino mask and her brow furrowed in momentary confusion. The mask obscured the eyes beneath, but her gaze tracked downward, taking in the straight, patrician nose and the full lips below. Her mouth opened in silent query, but then those lips curved in a familiar smirk and her eyes lit with sudden recognition. Heart surging in her breast, a million thoughts crowded her mind at once. He was here! But how? And why? What if someone noticed? She scanned the room, watching the guards standing sentry at the exits for any signs of alarm, but no one seemed aware. Nor did she see any of her Senshi lurking about, ready to descend upon them. The hand squeezed her wrist, and she turned her eyes back to him.  
  
“A dance Princess?” he asked. Breathless, she nodded her assent.  
  
He led her out onto the dance floor as a waltz struck up, and she fought to temper her inner turmoil as he pulled her into his arms. The feel of his gloved hand on her bare shoulder blade elicited a shivery response within her, and she rose a shaky hand to his left shoulder. Elation and confusion both vied for top spot in the turbulent sea of emotions coursing through her. Fear of discovery surged close behind, and she stumbled through the first steps of the dance, unable to concentrate.  
  
He smiled down at her as his hand pressed against her back in order to lead her through the familiar motions. “Clumsy tonight; have I thrown you off balance?”  
  
She ignored the question and, finding her voice, asked one of her own. “What are you doing here?” She strove to keep her tone low and controlled, but she glanced around anyway, paranoid that someone was bound to recognize him any moment now.  
  
“You sound as though you’re not happy to see me.”  
  
The remark drew her attention away from the crowded dance floor. He was frowning, affecting a look of disappointment. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she suspected if she could, she would see a familiar glint of teasing in them. He loved to tease her. She gave him the response he wanted, even if he didn’t deserve it. “Of course I’m happy to see you. I can hardly believe it.” She paused and allowed herself to smile up at him for a tender moment. Just the sight of him was a soothing balm to her troubled soul. She clutched the rich fabric of his tuxedo jacket. “But you told me it was too dangerous to risk any more meetings. What are you doing here?” she asked again. A desperate hope rose within her. “Has something changed?”  
  
He offered her a soft smile before spinning her out in a lavish twirl, then pulled her back, holding her close once more. “Yes my sweet,” he replied in a gentle tone, “but not for the better.” Her heart dropped as he dipped her low towards the floor. “Despite my best efforts, tensions have only risen, and I fear there is no longer any hope of stopping a full rebellion.”  
  
Her head swam as he pulled her back up. “But what about-”  
  
“It’s no use,” he told her, anticipating her next question. “Beryl is beyond reason at this point; she has been consumed by her own weakness, and that weakness has spread among my people like a plague. At this point, it’s only a matter of time before they rise up, and she won’t be satisfied until she destroys the Moon Kingdom.”  
  
“You think there’s a possibility that she might attack?” she asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. “Here?”  
  
“I don’t just think it, I know it.” His mouth was drawn in a firm line, and she shuddered at the certainty in his response. “They fear the power here,” he went on, tearing his eyes from her face for a moment to gesture to their surroundings. “But more than that, Beryl craves it for her own. She isn’t content to throw off the yoke of tyranny she claims your kingdom holds over Earth. She wants the power for herself.”  
  
“She cannot hope to wield the power of the ginzuishou.” There was no chance of that, only her mother could control it; and herself she supposed, though she hadn’t been trained to do so yet. Her mother had spoken of beginning soon, now that she had reached maturity, but the truth was she feared the ginzuishou. She had no desire to wield its power, and she suspected she was not up to the task, despite her mother’s insistence that her lineage deemed that she was. She’d only glimpsed the mysterious crystal a handful of times, but each time she had, she’d been uneasy, always left with a sense of her own inadequacy in its wake. What might happen if such a powerful object fell into the hands of someone like Beryl? Such a thing could never happen. Her mother wouldn’t allow it.  
  
“Serenity.” He said her name in a low tone, stirring her from her thoughts. She forced herself to look up at his hard expression. “War is no longer a possibility. It is a certainty. That is why I’m here. There is nothing more I can do on Earth. I’ve come to warn you and your mother, I only hope that I haven’t come too late.”  
  
The last strains of the waltz sounded in her ears alongside his stark declaration. “Endymion…” They completed the remaining steps of the dance while her heart pounded in her chest, and she struggled to make sense of what he had told her. Her life had changed so rapidly over the last year; the days dull and repetitive until she had met him, and with each meeting a newfound sense of thrill and wonder had blossomed within her. Her life had suddenly been filled with unexpected possibility…until the trouble had started. Trouble on his beautiful planet, and trouble here at home. Her disapproving mother, and the overbearing Senshi. All too quickly that new life had been taken from her, and she had been returned to the monochromatic monotony of her old life. But now there was a larger, more pressing threat looming on the horizon. What did that mean for them?  
  
He led her off the dance floor to a secluded balcony situated off the back of the ballroom. She wanted to enjoy this private moment between them, it had been months since she’d seen him, but his revelation hung over her like a dark cloud. “What will happen now?” she asked, and her voice sounded small and fearful.  
  
He took her hands and pulled them to his chest, drawing her toward him in the process. “I can’t say for certain my love, but I will be here with you, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.” He released one of her hands to cup her cheek, and she reached up and pulled the mask from his face, desperate to see his eyes. The beautiful shade of blue that reminded her so much of the brilliant skies of his home planet soothed her, and she drew in a deep breath before letting the mask drop from her fingers, glad to be rid of it. She didn’t want any part of him hidden from her. She wanted to see those eyes, full of love, full of strength.  
  
As long as she had him, everything would be all right.  
  
As long as she had him, nothing else mattered.  
  
His lips covered her own and a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn’t say why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	6. locket

**#6 – locket**  
  
The gentle melody played, permeating the lonely silence of the room. The source of the calming lullaby: a small, golden locket, cradled in one palm of the room’s lone occupant. The haunting tune filled her ears, stirring a confusing mixture of emotions within her. Entranced, she traced a slender finger along the star-shaped perimeter of the memento as her eyes followed the revolving crescent moon at its centre.  
  
Inexorably, her thoughts turned to him.  
  
He had entrusted the beautiful locket to her, after hinting that it was somehow connected to the mysterious princess she had been seeking these long months. What did one have to do with the other? She shifted the keepsake to her other hand, fingering the precious metal as it glinted in the moonlight streaming in through the bedroom window by which she sat. Could the locket somehow belong to the long-lost princess? But then how had he wound up with it? He had said he didn’t know anything about the princess…had that been a lie? Perhaps the locket had been a gift from her.  
  
The corners of her mouth pulled down in a frown as her fingers tightened around the cool metal. This was no ordinary trinket; it was an exquisite piece of craftsmanship, something to be treasured. A gift of such value would hold great meaning. The thought festered in her mind, rousing a gnawing curiosity that began to eat away at her.  
  
She let the locket fall from her hand to the relative safety of the plush carpeted floor below and drew her knees up to her chest, pressing her flushed forehead against the cool glass of the windowpane. A robust half moon filled the night sky with its luminescent glow, blanketing the neighbourhood in equal measures of moonlight and shadow. He was out there, somewhere. Did he ever think of her? Or was his mind occupied with thoughts of the princess and her secret gifts?  
  
Oh, but if he only knew…she would give him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	7. beautiful garden

**#7 – beautiful garden**  
  
She was in a garden, a beautiful garden. Everywhere around her were lush flowerbeds, fragrant blossoms, manicured hedges, and hearty trees laden with fruit and multicoloured leaves. Glorious scents assaulted her from every direction, making it impossible to choose which area to explore first.  
  
A nearby display of tulips beckoned and she headed in their direction. The feel of silk swishing about her legs caught her off guard, and she cast her eyes downward to find herself clad in an elegant white gown. The fitted bosom was decorated with exquisite gold brocade and the layered skirts flowed down to the ground. She reached down to finger the sleek fabric and noticed a golden pearl-shaped bracelet dangling from her wrist. Where was she?  
  
The sound of movement drew her attention. Out of instinct, she sought cover behind a large tree before glancing around to find the source of the noise. At first she saw nothing, but before long a tall figure rose up from behind a waist-high hedge. He cut a fine figure, tall and broad of shoulder, but with his back turned she was unable to see his face. His jet black hair glistened in the sunlight as he moved about the enclosure.  
  
Longing to see his face, she made a mental plea, urging him to turn around. There was something about him that seemed so familiar…as though she knew him. Struggling to get a better look, she stepped forward and a twig crunched beneath her foot. She froze in place, witnessing his body tense at the sound.  
  
He turned; blue met blue, a gasp of surprise escaped her lips…  
  
…and she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	8. roses

**#8 – roses**  
  
He was surrounded by roses, beautiful roses. Everywhere around him were luscious, fragrant blooms of all shapes, sizes and colours. Each blossom gave off its own unique aroma, and the multitude of scents commingled into a harmonious bouquet that left him feeling somewhat intoxicated. He raised a hand to his forehead in an attempt to ward off a wave of dizziness. Where was he?  
  
Stiff and uncomfortable, he realized he was kneeling and shifted his weight onto his heels. The heavy clanking of metal caught him off guard and his hand dropped from his forehead when he looked around in surprise. Finding nothing to explain the noise, he lowered his gaze to his legs and started in shock. Shiny metal plates covered his knees, and further inspection revealed that his waist, hips and shoulders were also clad in the same protective armour. An onyx breastplate adorned with platinum banding covered the rich navy fabric of his shirt and trousers.  
  
He stood up and recognized the familiar weight of a cape hanging from his shoulders. The heavy object strapped to his left hip was new to him, however, and he stared down at the longsword sheathed there. Fingering the metal scabbard in wonder, he felt a simultaneous mix of confusion and comfort at its presence.  
  
Sensing that puzzling over his strange garb would do him little good, he turned his attention back to his surroundings, intent on finding some clue as to his whereabouts. The sound of a twig or branch snapping distracted him from his exploration, causing his body to tense in anticipation.  
  
He whirled around; blue met blue, a vision of white and gold entranced him…  
  
…and he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	9. dragon

**#9 – dragon**  
  
“Dew-ray-gun…Dur-age-on…Dur-agon…Dragon, dragon!”  
  
“Geez, Usagi-chan, lower the decibels! People are staring.”  
  
Usagi blew a raspberry at Rei, not caring that people were, indeed, watching her. “Leave me alone Rei-chan, I’m practicing my English and I need to concentrate.”  
  
Across the table Ami glowed with approval, while Rei merely snorted in derision. “Give me a break, Usagi-chan, five-year-olds can read that stuff.”  
  
Ignoring the snooty priestess, Makoto turned to Usagi and asked, “What are you reading anyway, Usagi-chan?”  
  
Usagi turned, happy to ignore Rei, and responded exuberantly, “I’m reading Sleeping Beauty; it’s an English fairy tale. I figured if I had to practice English, I might as well read something interesting.”  
  
Hearts appeared in Minako’s eyes, “Ooh, Sleeping Beauty, that story is so romantic! He awakens her with true love’s kiss…how beautiful.”  
  
The girls smiled at her and Usagi adopted a sober expression. “It is,” she agreed, “but it’s also really amazing how much it mirrors real life.”  
  
Ami frowned in confusion. “How so, Usagi-chan?”  
  
As though she had been waiting for just such an opening, she grinned and explained, “Well, when you think about it Ami-chan, we’re all in the story. The three fairies are you, Minako-chan and Mako-chan. I’m the beautiful princess; I love to sleep as much as I can. And of course, Rei-chan is the wicked queen. Haughty, mean, and always trying to ruin my fun.”  
  
“I guess I’m your Prince Charming then, eh Odango-atama?”  
  
Startled as usual by his unexpected arrival, Usagi frowned at Mamoru and calmly replied, “No baka, that’s Tuxedo Kamen-sama. I don’t want you in my story…but I guess if you had to have a role, you’d be the nasty fire-breathing dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	10. and they lived happily ever after

**#10 – and they lived happily ever after**  
  
She touched the luxurious satin of the gown, allowing her fingers to travel along the gentle folds and up over the tightly woven brocade to the delicate pearls above. The soft gleam of early morning sunlight drifted through the window, illuminating the masterful creation. The door behind her opened and closed and she pulled her hand away in reflex.  
  
“Hey, I thought I told you to start getting dressed. What are you waiting for?”  
  
Usagi blinked as Rei’s face appeared in the mirror next to her own. Her cheeks flushed under her friend’s impatient gaze and she turned her eyes down to her lap. Rei placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt down next to her chair so they were at eye level.  
  
“Usagi, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” came her meek reply.  
  
“Nothing?” Rei repeated. She didn’t sound convinced.  
  
Usagi chanced a quick glance at her raven-haired companion; she didn’t look convinced either. Turning her eyes back to the safety of her lap, she fingered her cotton shorts and blew out a small breath. “Maybe I’m just a little nervous.”  
  
“Nervous?” Rei repeated, this time incredulous. “You’ve called me at dawn every morning this week to remind me about today. You’ve been planning for months, driving all of us insane with details. You’ve been waiting for your ‘happily ever after’ since you were fourteen. What is there to be nervous about?”  
  
Usagi’s eyes squeezed shut. “What if something goes wrong?” she squeaked.  
  
Rei’s other hand came to rest firmly on Usagi’s left knee. When the Shinto priestess remained silent Usagi raised one eyelid in curious trepidation. Apparently this was what Rei had been waiting for.  
  
“Everything will be fine, Usagi-chan.”  
  
Usagi felt her stomach clench with nerves and couldn’t stop the tremulous whine from escaping. “But Rei-chan, something always goes wrong.”  
  
Rei’s expression was steadfast, her gaze unwavering. “Then we’ll deal with it,” she affirmed, giving Usagi’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Like we always do.”  
  
Usagi swallowed the reflexive protest that bubbled up in her throat and bit her lower lip. The two stayed like that, silent, eyes locked, for a time. Then Usagi’s lips turned up in a small smile and she gave a quick nod.  
  
Satisfied, Rei surged to her feet and pulled the small blonde up with her. “All right, let’s get this show on the road. You have an hour to get dressed,” she announced, pulling the dress from its hanger and pressing it into Usagi’s awaiting hands. “I’ll go see if I can help Ami and Minako pull Makoto away from the cake for more than five minutes,” she continued, heading for the door. “Make sure you’re in that dress by the time we’re back. I imagine Mamoru-san would gladly marry you in those bunny pyjamas, but let’s aim a little higher, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	11. glass shoes

**#11 – glass shoes**  
  
Nose pushed snug against the glass, both hands pressed up on either side, she exhaled a slow, romantic sigh of longing. The heat of her breath fogged the glass, obscuring her view. Thwarted, she stepped back and used a clothed elbow to rub away all traces of her wonder.  
  
Makoto and Minako chuckled behind her, prompting a flush of heat to warm her cheeks. She turned and caught Makoto’s playful grin before the tall brunette tousled her hair.  
  
“You want to pretend you’re Cinderella, Usagi-chan?” Minako teased, giving her one of her signature winks.  
  
Usagi pursed her lips in dismay. They didn’t get it. “Not pretend, Minako-chan. If I buy those glass shoes, all I have to do is slip them on and my Prince Charming will come and take me away…” Her eyes lost focus as she slipped back into her daydream.  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes. “Yeah Usagi-chan, if you’re lucky it’ll be right in the middle of that math exam we have tomorrow that you haven’t studied for at all.” The unwelcome reminder was depressing enough to pull Usagi back to reality. “Besides,” Makoto added, “those are way too expensive, you’ll need to save a few weeks allowance for those.”  
  
Minako chimed in, “Yeah, and then you won’t be able to shop with us every weekend! C’mon, let’s go get some ice cream!” The two of them started off, but Usagi lingered by the shop window a few more moments, gazing at the delicate, glittering shoes. A call from Minako and Makoto to hurry up sounded in her ears. With one last longing-filled glance, she turned and ran to catch up with her friends.  
  
Not looking back, she failed to notice the tall, raven-haired man appear around the corner and enter the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	12. unlikely gift

**#12 – unlikely gift**  
  
Usagi looked up from her manga when she heard the doorbell chime. Her brow furrowed as she wondered who could be at the door. Maybe Minako had left some of her shopping loot behind…she’d managed quite the haul in one short afternoon. Sighing, she set her much-loved manga aside and headed downstairs to answer the door.  
  
To her dismay, there was no one there when she pulled it open. She glanced left and right with a frown, but found no trace of a visitor. Closing the door, she grumbled under her breath and wondered if Shingo and one of his friends were trying to play a prank on her again. As her foot rose to climb the stairs she hesitated before turning back. If they _were_ pranking her, she’d catch them unawares.  
  
Tiptoeing back to the door, she reached for the knob and twisted it, exclaiming, “Aha!” as she yanked the door open…  
  
…to find no one. She frowned in disappointment and then blushed as an old man walking past her house turned to give her a strange look. Just as she was about to slink back inside and pretend none of this had happened, her toe nudged something.  
  
Looking down she noticed a neatly wrapped package sitting on the front stoop. Intrigued, she knelt down and picked it up, noting a small card taped to the front. She opened the card and read the tidy script inside, ‘_To Usagi, From your Prince Charming_’. Perplexed, she looked around again for some sign of who had left the package but found no indication. Clasping the box against her chest, she stepped back into the house and returned to her bedroom.  
  
She placed the mysterious gift on her bed and unwrapped it with care, revealing a pink box inside. Hesitant, but curious, she lifted the lid and set it aside before parting the tissue paper inside to reveal the contents. A small gasp escaped her lips. Stunned, she removed one of the delicate objects from the box, staring in wonder as it caught the light and shimmered, casting rainbow prisms along her bedroom wall.  
  
It was the shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	13. wake with a kiss

**#13 – wake with a kiss**  
  
His lips brushed against hers with such gentleness she could have sworn she’d imagined it. Long, tapered fingers grazed her cheek, eliciting a soft sigh. The warmth of his sweet breath tickled her neck before his mouth moved to her ear. “Princess,” he whispered, “let me wake you with my kiss.”  
  
A smile curved her lips, but her eyes remained closed. Moments such as these were meant to be savoured. Determined, he pressed his lips to her earlobe and left a trail of butterfly kisses along her jawline, sweeping down the curve of her neck before ascending up the other side of her face. He placed a final kiss on the tip of her nose, then rested his forehead against hers. Unable to resist temptation any longer, she reached up and ran her hands through his silken hair, luxuriating in the exquisite sensation. Her eyelids fluttered open…  
  
…and she found herself face to face with her favourite stuffed bunny. Releasing a low groan of disappointment, Usagi tossed the fuzzy toy across the room and rolled over in her bed, determined to return to her dreamland and the promise of more sweet kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	14. castle

**#14 – castle**  
  
I’m surrounded by fog. Thick, blinding, suffocating fog. I turn in every direction but I can’t escape it. It envelops me and I wonder, will I be lost in confusion forever? Will I remain here, day after day, night after night…shrouded in this fog until it erases me completely? Will I ever escape it?  
  
But then I hear it…it begins as a whisper, so quiet, calling out from the distance. A voice; her voice. She’s weakened, she needs help; I have to get to her. I try in vain to find my way through the fog, but it’s too thick to see anything. All I can do is try to follow her voice. She calls out to me, she needs me, and I…I need her too. So much. I feel as though she’s the only one who can give me what I’ve been longing for. The only one who can vanquish this fog.  
  
I run to her, following her calls, and just when I think I will never find her the fog begins to lift and I am there. A stone castle looms before me, but there are no doors. I look up, up, up…yes, there she is. High up, leaning over the parapet. The sight of her silhouette soothes me, but I wish I could see all of her. Just like everything else in my world, she is shrouded in fog.  
  
She wants me to help her; she wants me to find the ginzuishou for her. Then she can tell me who I am. But I don’t know how. Frustration sets in. Why can’t I see her? Why won’t she tell me who she is? Why am I trapped in all of this damnable fog!  
  
I know my time here will end soon, and once again I will be left without answers. Unable to offer her anything, I look on as she pleads, doing my utmost to glean any small detail that might reveal her identity. The glint of a white dress…a tendril of blond hair. The curve of a…bun? Two buns? Wait, this is familiar. What is this memory? Where do I know that hair –  
  
And I wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


	15. poison apple

**#15 – poison apple**  
  
She gripped the firm, round object in her hand with increasing pressure as she peered out from the dark recesses of her waiting place. A din of laughter filled her ears as she watched the multi-coloured animals bustle around under the bright lights. Rolling her eyes, she smothered a snort of her own when the fuzzy pink elephant tripped over his bunny companion. Umino had insisted on these ridiculous costumes, so she didn’t feel the least bit sorry for him. The grey bunny - Naru - struggled to help him back up, stepping on his long pink trunk in the process. The audience roared with laughter again and Usagi released an impatient sigh. This would all be over soon, and then she could go home and forget any of this had ever happened. The entire production had been an exercise in torture.  
  
Unthinking, she reached up to scratch her nose; her long, lumpy, warty nose. The cumbersome sleeve of her heavy cloak brushed against her face in the process and she breathed a low curse when she saw the glaring smudge of white makeup now marring the dark fabric. In a fruitless effort, she attempted to rub the stain away, but quickly gave up when she realized she was only making things worse. More than likely no one would notice…or care. After all, she wasn’t the star of this show.  
  
Because she hadn’t cheated. Like that lying, scheming little… Her eyes turned to the object in her hand. Its bright red skin glistened as the stage lights shifted in her direction. In a fleeting moment of wicked spite she wished that it were real, not just a harmless prop. Then the conniving little sneak would get what she deserved. Just one teensy little bite–  
  
“Usagi-chan,” someone behind her hissed, “that’s your cue, get out there!”  
  
Usagi jerked and spun around, blinking at the large orange fox standing before her. It reached up with both paws before yanking its head off to reveal Minako’s flushed, irritated face. The blonde motioned to the stage before giving her a gentle shove. Remembering herself, Usagi gave her friend a grudging nod and gathered her wits about her. She drew in a deep breath, pulled up the hood of her cloak, and gave her ridiculous nose one last adjustment before making her way out onto the stage, poison apple in hand.  
  
Maybe it wasn’t real, but she could always pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of any kind is humbly encouraged and greatly appreciated.  
_My cheeks suffuse with rosy hues_  
_When readers send in their reviews!_


End file.
